un regalo para Sakurita
by Andy Ro
Summary: Sakura cumple 18 años ¿Qué le regalara su ex -sensei? Advertencia lemon


**HOLA!**

**AQUIE LES DEJO UN ONE-SHOT **

**EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO PARA SER HONESTA OJALA NO ESTE TAN MAL :3**

**NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN PORQUE SON OBRA DE KISHIMOTO T.T**

**ADVERTENCIA LEMON (O ALMENOS UN INTENTO)**

**00000000000000000000**

**Un regalo para Sakurita.**

28 de marzo un día en plena primavera donde las flores se abren y el pasto se pinta de verde intenso mezclado entre la suave brisa que acompaña esta temporada tan vivaz y colorida aunque a veces con calor y ¡UFFF! ¡Qué calor!

Sakura caminaba a paso tranquilo a su casa ese día cumpliría 18 años por fin gozaría de los inmensos placeres que otorga la juventud acompañada de la exquisitez que posee la libertad a partir de ese día ella tendría 18 años y los que restan serán pura experiencia.

Ya había recibido varias felicitaciones claro la primera fue la quinta quien había decidido ser la primera en regalar algo a su discípula predilecta e incluso preparo se regalo y se lo había dado el día anterior seguido del de Shizune, por una parte estaba bien recibir sorpresas pero cuando llegaban al extremo como las de Naruto quien llego a la casa de la pelirosa sin avisar a la 5 de la madrugada solo para decir ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan! Eran algo …¿Cómo decirlo? Imprudentes.

Sonrió al recordar la escena de la mañana que si bien fue algo frustrante también valoraba mucho el hecho de que su compañero Naruto la persona que tenía el sueño más pesado que nadie hubiera madrugado por una vez en su vida solo para desearle el mejor de los cumpleaños.

-¡Sakura!—grito una eufórica Ino Yamanaka seguida de Shikamaru y Chouji.

-hola—saludo la aludida con una sonrisa.

-¡feliz cumpleaños frentona!—grito la rubia.

-que problemático… felicidades—dijo el Nara mientras se rascaba la cabeza con pereza "¡Cuánto daría por irse a recostar en el pasto"

-ten—dijo chouji tendiendo una bolsa—son los bocadillos que mas me gustan espero que te gusten.

-gracias—hablo Sakura mientras tomaba la bolsa— no te hubieras molestado.

Chouji no hubiera pensado dos veces el tomarlas pero fue sorpresivamente detenido por Ino

-frente este es mi regalo—dijo la rubia tendiendo otra bolsa para después agregar con tono burlón—espero que lo uses.

Así paso todo el día estuvo escuchando desde un discurso de lo valioso que es la juventud y como debe de ser aprovechada cortesía de Lee y Maito gai hasta las más insolentes insinuaciones de Sai con respecto a su vida amorosa.

Sai baka como se atreve a preguntarme como me va en el amor él sabe de sobre que desde que deje a un lado cualquier sentimiento hacia Sasuke no he vuelto a tener nada mas con nadie aunque…

"Sakura baka" se auto reprocho ella misma "siempre enamorándote de imposibles" y es que era cierto no había salido con ningún chico pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera nada por nadie…¿Cuándo fue que comenzó? Ya lo recordaba…

0000000000 FLASH BACK 00000000000

Se encontraba entrenado la transformación de la naturaleza del chakra nada fácil a su parecer, ella tenía fuerza increíble por no decir descomunal un sentido muy agudo del genjutsu que no tenía nada que envidiar a Kurenai, conocimientos de medicina y venenos que competían con los de la mismísima quinta y para acabar un control del chakra extremadamente preciso ya que lo manejaba como si fuera su segunda naturaleza pero…

No lograba que el papel que tenía en sus manos se rompiera en dos se hiciera agua se quemara o algo ¡Estúpido trozo de papel!

Paso así bastante tiempo tal vez tres horas pero al maldito papel no le pasaba nada cuando estaba a punto de rendirse…

-buenas—saludo Kakashi saliendo de la nada pero sin sorprender a su alumna.

-kakashi-sensei—dijo Sakura mirando al papel entre sus dedos con tristeza.

Como se lo esperaba era una buena para nada.

-¿quieres saber tu naturaleza de chakra?—pregunto el Hatake notando la expresión de tristeza de su alumna quien ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

-si pero…creo que no sirve—respondió la pelirosa con una triste sonrisa.

-no creo que sea así—dijo el Hatake apartando la vista de su preciado libro para sentarse a un lado de la kunoichi.

-bueno como sea… ya es muy tarde—contesto Sakura con la intención de irse.

-¿ya te rindes?—pregunto el peligris con tono neutro.

-si—dijo la ojijade desanimada.

-esa no es la Sakura que conozco—hablo el Hatake.

-no se si no se haya dado cuenta pero la Sakura que usted conoce se fue hace mucho tiempo sensei—dijo la kunoichi dándole un golpe bajo a Kakashi como diciéndole _¿a qué se debe su repentino interés? Le recuerdo que fue usted uno de los primeros que pensó que yo no poseía habilidad alguna._

No era como si Kakashi se sintiera obligado a ayudarle pero quería recompensarle todo el tiempo que nunca le presto atención.

-puedo ayudarte—dijo el Hatake.

-¡¿en serio?!—pregunto Sakura con un brillo en los ojos como si de una pequeña niña se tratara.

Así pasaron los días entrenando cada vez pasando más tiempo juntos ya sin saberlo se tenían más confianza entre ellos pero en Sakura comenzó a presentarse un sentimiento desconocido muy profundo algo que no podía pasar desapercibido por el peligris que al principio no le tomo importancia pero que después le hizo verse obligado a distanciarse un poco de ella.

El ultimo día de entrenamiento el papel que al inicio no cambiaba comenzó a partirse no en dos como el de Naruto indicando que era viento, tampoco cayó en cenizas como seguramente el de Sasuke lo hubiera hecho anunciando que era fuego , ni mucho menos se arrugo como el de Kakashi que era del tipo rayo sino que se rompió en varias partes pequeñas desmoronándose.

"Ella era tierra, un elemento fuerte contra el agua pero irremediablemente débil contra el rayo"

0000000000 FIN DEL FLASH BACK 00000000000

"Sakura baka" "¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! ¿¡Era en serio!?ese hombre que se la pasaba leyendo un libro para pervertidos, aquel que no sabía nada más que vagabundear y que era un total y absoluto misterio era la persona de la que Sakura se enamoro pero su sentimiento no era correspondido…

000000000000000000

Kakashi se encontraba saltando de un árbol a otro con prisa ese día lo haría le regalaría a Sakura el collar que tenía guardado para ella desde ya tiempo, era una muestra de su amor un amor secreto prohibido y no correspondido pero a ella era a la única persona que le regalaría aquel obsequio prefería amarla en secreto que amarla para perderla y ahora que estaba preparado para perderla prefería olvidar y tenerla para siempre.

Cuando llego a su casa eran las 7 pero antes de ir con la chica tenía que bañarse ya que acababa de regresar de una misión.

0000000000000000000

Sakura se acomodo en su cama dispuesta a abrir sus regalos ¿por dónde iniciar? Abrió el regalo de la quinta que resulto ser una botella de sake.

Sakura casi se cae de la impresión no sin antes ver una nota en la botella _"que te diviertas con la botella"_ a eso se refería cuando le había mencionado los exquisitos placeres de ser mayor, después abrió el regalo de Shizune y otra vez casi se cae por alguna razón pensaba que se habían puesto de acuerdo "_perfecto para la resaca"_.

Siguió con los demás unos bocadillos de Chouji, ramen de Naruto un prendedor de Hinata, una katana con su nombre grabado de Tenten…. Llego hasta el regalo de Ino.

¡CASI LE DABA UN INFARTO!

Esa cerda se la iba a pagar "espero que lo uses" recordó la frase de la rubia.

-¿no es muy atrevido para ti?—pregunto Kakashi entrando por la ventana mirando con expectación aquella prenda.

-¡¿Nani?!—dijo Sakura que se puso roja al instante de oír la voz de su ex-sensei en su oído.

-feliz cumpleaños—dijo el peligris con su ojito feliz viendo a su alumna en pijama e imaginándosela con aquella prenda tan erótica "contrólate" se reprocho era un pervertido.

-Kakashi…-dijo ella sin aliento.

-ten—dijo el Hatake extendiendo una cajita—es mi regalo.

-gra..cias..—respondió la chica tomando la caja entre sus manos.

Cuando la abrió quedo impresionada era un collar precioso con una flor de cerezo no pudo evitar contenerse y se abalanzo a Kakashi haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio por tan inesperado acto cayendo los dos en la cama ella encima de el.

Sin poder reaccionar Sakura lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazar a su ex -sensei.

Kakashi rodeo la cintura de Sakura correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Sakura…-dijo el Hatake mientras se impregnaba del aroma de ella.

Sakura se aparto un poco quedando cara a cara, llevo su mano a la banda ninja de el subiéndola con delicadeza revelando una pupila roja dejo que sus dedos recorrieran desde el inicio de la cicatriz hasta el punto donde iniciaba la máscara lo miro interrogante pero Kakashi no dijo ni hizo nada, bajo lentamente aquella molesta mascara que por años había querido quitar pero ese día con otras intenciones muy diferentes.

Abrió los ojos grabando cada detalle del rostro de su ex – sensei desde su desordenado cabello hasta la ya descubierta barbilla.

Oh¡por kami! Ese hombre era guapísimo sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos rozando sus abios…

Al final el que dio el paso fue Kakashi que acorto la poca distancia con un beso, al principio lento pero después más exigente apasionado e intenso.

Solo se separaron cuando el aire demando presencia Sakura se levanto y Kakashi aprovecho la situación para voltearla y posicionarse el encima de ella.

-kakashi…-suspiro Sakura sonrojada.

-Sakura…te amo—dijo el Hatake robándole un beso a la pelirosa quien abrió un poco los labios permitiendo que Kakashi explorara cada rincón con su lengua mientras que su mano bajaba a la cintura de ella.

-yo…también—respondió ella con sinceridad.

Kakashi al principio estaba atónito nunca habría esperado recibir esa respuesta ni siquiera en sus sueños pero ahora que realmente lo escuchaba no podía evitar sentirse feliz…realmente feliz.

Comenzó a besar el cuello de Sakura con lentitud y delicadeza sin separarse siquiera un poco de ella quería tener la sensación de su cercanía el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible sintiendo como a cada beso a cada caricia ella le regalaba una inesperada reacción, un suspiro, subió su mano que estaba en la cintura de ella por dentro de la tela llegando hasta el comienzo del busto mientras se le acercaba al oído.

-¿puedo?-pregunto Kakashi con tono seductor la deseaba con toda su alma pero quería que ella se sintiera dispuesta y si tenía que esperar lo haría.

Sakura asintió en señal de aprobación, Kakashi comenzó a masajear lentamente el pecho de Sakura asiendo que la chica soltara un tímido gemido que sonó como música para el Hatake quería escuchar ese sonido otra vez en un volumen más alto, desabrocho con una torturante lentitud la playera de Sakura para dejarla completamente expuesta ante él una vez le hubo quitado la prenda dirigió su boca a su pecho lamiendo y succionando uno de sus pezones mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba el otro.

-ah—gimió la pelirosa sintiendo su cuerpo caliente pero más aun su zona intima.

Kakashi bajo su mano hasta llegar a la intimidad de la chica rozando su pequeña entrada con sus dedos bajo hasta esta zona quitando la ropa que le faltaba se acerco con lentitud haciendo un recorrido desde su pecho hasta su ombligo deleitándose con los gemidos de Sakura pero quería escucharla más alto.

Bajo hasta su zona más intima para después introducir un dedo en ella moviéndolo circularmente.

Sakura no logro contener un sonoro gemido aquello era extremadamente placentero ya sin darse cuenta comenzó a mover sus caderas pidiendo que fuera más rápido Kakashi noto la manera en que Sakura pedía mas y si que le daría más metió dos dedos en ella haciéndola gemir aun mas sonoramente pero la próxima vez no sería tan complaciente.

La ojijade estaba cegada por la lujuria sintió que el placer se incrementaba movió a un mas rápido sus caderas Sakura no pudo contenerse mas

-ah! Mnn Kakashi… mas rápido ¡ah! onnegai—dijo la pelirosa en un tono muy erótico para Kakashi quien complaciéndola fue mas rápido.

Mil y un ideas pasaban por la mente de Kakashi para hacer sentir mejor a la chica, se quito la playera y tal fue su sorpresa al notar que Sakura lo tomo de las muñecas y cambio de posición con el ahora ella estaba encima, se sintió muy excitado al notar como ella se sentaba sobre su miembro erecto frotándolo contra su pequeña entrada para después ayudarle a quitarse la demás ropa.

Sakura quería que Kakashi se sintiera igual que ella asi que sorpresivamente tomo el miembro entre sus manos para después besarlo fugazmente.

Kakashi sentía que se vendría en cualquier momento por la placentera sensación que Sakura le estaba brindando pero lo que mas le volvia loco era la forma en la que ella lo miraba ocasionalmente de forma tan seductora y a la vez inocente "¡joder quiense podría ver tan inocente después de lo que habían echo!" Sintio una tremenda escarga eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo tomo a Sakura de la cintura mientras que la veía lujuriosamente para después posicionarla encima de el penetrándola de una sola.

Soltó un gruñido era tan apretada.

Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de la pelirosa al sentir como una parte interior de ella se rompía .Kakashi espero hasta que Sakura se calmara para continuar mientras que con su mano limpiaba las lagrimas de su pequeña.

Porque ahora era completamente suya porque nunca nadie la había visto ni tocado de la forma en la que lo hizo los momentos atrás sintió como ella se movía lentamente anunciando que ya estaba lista.

Las embestidas comenzaron primero lentas pero después mas desenfrenadas Kakashi penetraba una y otra vez a SU Sakura sintiendo que en cualquier momento llegaría al climax coloco sus manos en la cadera de ella haciéndola ir más rápido quería sentirla con todo su ser amarla con toda su alma y ser el único que viera sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria Sakura fue más rápido sintiendo como toda su intimidad se contraía apretando aun más el miembro de Kakashi para después arquear su espalada.

Kakashi se corrió dentro de ella quien cayó exhausta al lado de el, la abrazo con fuerza sintiendo su calor sin despegarse un poco beso su mejilla.

-feliz cumpleaños pequeña—dijo el para después besar su frente.

0000000000000000000000000

Fin espero no me haya quedado tan mal es el primer lemon o al menos intento de lemon que escribo.

Soy una pervertida.

Comentarios sugerencias serán aceptados

CUIDENSE! Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE SU LADO.


End file.
